


【丞农】照顾生病的兔宝宝

by NINESJIU



Category: chn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【丞农】照顾生病的兔宝宝

范丞丞养的小兔子突然发烧了。

早上他迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，感觉怀里小宝贝的体温很不正常。原本他醒过来就能看到小兔子睁着亮晶晶湿漉漉的眼睛，看到他醒了笑着凑上来撒娇要早安吻，但是现在也没有动作。

“农农？”

范丞丞撑起身子想看看小兔子怎么了，就看到陈立农的脸颊泛着不正常的潮红，他拨了下陈立农额头的发丝——汗宝宝又被汗浸湿了。小兔子微张着嘴喘息，眉头也蹙得紧紧的。范丞丞轻轻摸了摸小兔子垂在两边的耳朵，温度烫手。他连忙缩回手从床上爬起来，俯下身拍了拍陈立农的脸颊。

“农农？醒醒？你发烧了......"

陈立农感觉自己的脑子昏昏沉沉的，还有人拍着他吵他，简直是讨厌死啦。小兔子不满地哼了几声，伸手就要拍掉那只作乱的手，结果软绵绵的小手挥了一半却被抓住，放到了一个冰冰凉凉的东西上面，舒适的温度中和了过高的体温，让他舒服得耳朵都忍不住颤抖了几下。

“丞丞呢......”不舒服和舒服的时候都下意识想找主人的兔兔闭着眼睛嘟囔。

“这呢这呢，”范丞丞刚刚把陈立农的手放在了自己的脸颊上，感觉到手心的温度烫得吓人，“农农发烧了，我去给农农拿药好不好？”

“不要......”小兔子一听这话，慌张地拽住了范丞丞的衣领，但是力道还是软软的，“丞丞抱抱......”

生病的小兔子会比平时更加粘人爱撒娇吗？范丞丞虽然觉得应该马上喂陈立农吃药，可是却挡不住甜腻的撒娇，只能又躺下来把小兔子抱进怀里，抚摸着兔耳朵，想用偏凉的手心温度帮他降温。

被顺毛的兔兔很快安下神，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在范丞丞脖颈处，吐出均匀的呼吸，随着范丞丞有一下没一下的动作又睡了过去。

范丞丞小心翼翼地把自己的手抽了回来，翻身下床。昨天还好好的，小兔子怎么就突然发烧了呢？是最近吃了什么不干净的东西吗？不对不对，自己明明没有因为他撒娇赖皮就乱给他吃东西。难道是最近在床上做得太多了累到了？

说实话，做了十八年大少爷的范丞丞并不知道怎么样才能照顾好一个人.....一只兔，但是自从养了陈立农这只兔兔，他下意识觉得自己应该保护这么可爱的宝宝，于是学会了各种生活技能，享受着小兔子崇拜的目光。以至于后来某天，范丞丞带着小兔子出去玩，小兔子看到punch机玩性大发要和范丞丞比赛，范丞丞信心满满，结果陈立农一拳上去490，让范丞丞看得目瞪口呆还消沉了好几天，怪力兔兔怎么会需要他保护嘛。善解人意的小兔子看透了他的想法，撒着娇说“但是还是要丞丞照顾啊”，这才把大少爷哄好。

现在就是他范丞丞展示自己可以照顾好兔兔的绝佳时候！

范丞丞暗下决心，翻箱倒柜地翻着退烧药，又把热水小心翼翼地吹到了最佳温度，端到了床边。还差什么？对了。为了哄兔兔好好吃药，还要拿上他喜欢的草莓牛奶糖。

“农农起来吃了药再睡，农农农农农农......”

“范丞丞...!不要吵嘛......”

陈立农捂着耳朵翻了个身，没想到范丞丞还不安静，不仅不安静让他睡，还揪住他的兔耳朵轻轻扯了扯。

“你不起来我就揪你耳朵了......”

“啊......你很烦耶...丞丞是烂人...”因为感冒加上嗓子干涩，小兔子原本清清亮亮的声音有些沙哑。

“丞丞不是烂人是农农的主人，乖起来吃药，不然我亲你了！”

范丞丞小学鸡式的威胁法并不能威胁到陈立农，迷糊中感叹着自己的主人为什么这么幼稚这么傻。想着想着大胆的想法就从心中浮现，小兔子坏心一笑，翻过身拉住范丞丞的衣领就把他拉到了离自己的脸0.1公分的地方。

“不吃，你快亲呀？不亲我就亲你了。”

陈立农嘚瑟地勾着唇角，范丞丞应该没有那么禽兽吧，他可是病人哎。就算他不心疼发烧的可怜兔兔也该顾忌自己会不会被传染吧？

谁知道嘚瑟了没有一秒就被狠狠吻住了。

范丞丞感觉自己主人的尊严被挑战了，那个挑衅的小眼神，就是逼他惩罚小兔子嘛，不然就没脸做攻了。攥住了兔兔乱动的手腕，轻易就把发烧虚弱无力的病号压制住了，又香又软的唇瓣亲一万次都嫌不够，范丞丞完全没在乎会不会被传染，只想让使坏的兔兔知道一下厉害。范丞丞本以为陈立农会象征性地反抗一下，结果却好像正中了坏兔兔的下怀一样，热情的舌尖迫不及待就勾了上来引诱他，因为生病，口腔的温度也有些烫人，范丞丞的舌尖就显得有些冰凉，发烧的人总是本能地寻找冷源，于是陈立农的动作就显得过于迫不及待了。

等等，刚才是谁强吻谁来着？

范丞丞感觉自己的脑子也晕乎乎的，怕压到陈立农，只能抱着他翻了个身，让小兔子在上面和他接吻。一只手下意识就伸进陈立农的衣服下摆顺着小兔子的脊椎上下抚摸，另一只手也摸向毛茸茸的兔尾巴，轻轻地拽了拽。

“嗯......唔尾巴......”

被掐住敏感部位的小兔子不安地扭着屁股想摆脱范丞丞的手，没想到范丞丞的手却更加恶劣地抚上了敏感的臀肉揉捏，敏感的小兔子瞬间卸了力气，甚至摇着屁股轻蹭范丞丞的手心。

“农农在勾引我吗？”

“唔...勾引你...怎么样...范丞丞不要拽我的尾巴了呜...”

发脾气的小兔子想去拉扯范丞丞乱摸的手，但是浑身却是软绵绵的用不出力气，490的威风这时候完全看不出来了，不仅没能把范丞丞的手从自己尾巴上扒下来，反而是眼睁睁看着范丞丞手指顺着尾巴滑下去，触碰到已经有些湿润的穴口按揉。

“啊！讨厌...我发烧了啦...放手...”

陈立农试图用自己发烧的事实换回无耻主人的良知，停止这种禽兽的行为，谁知道范丞丞丝毫不为所动，不仅没有放过柔软的穴口，反而是变本加厉，试探着插进去半根手指。

“嗯啊...嗯...发烧...都不放过...禽兽丞丞...唔轻一...点”

“宝贝，听说发烧的人里面特别热，我想试试...好吗？”

范丞丞说话的时候湿热的鼻息就喷在小兔子耳边，不管是气息还是色情的话都烫得陈立农浑身一抖，后穴紧紧夹住了那半根手指。范丞丞空闲的手揉捏起软软的兔耳朵，因为发烧而格外烫手的耳朵柔顺地贴着范丞丞的手心任由他欺负，被抓了耳朵的小兔子本能地压下了纤细的腰身，抬高了小屁股，摆出准备好性交的姿势，腰部顺畅地曲线让范丞丞口干舌燥，手指悄悄地运动起来。

“啊呀...等...啊啊...等一下...”

小兔子扭了扭屁股适应后面加速的扩张，敏感的身体迅速为了性交而分泌出大量的淫液，流到了范丞丞手上，把手心都沾得湿淋淋的。范丞丞随手把满手的水光抹在小兔子粉嫩的臀瓣上，湿漉漉的小屁股在空气中摇晃，显得特别情色。

“等不了了，现在就想插进兔兔里面。”

精虫上脑的男人嘴里果然没有什么好话。范丞丞舔吻着扬起脖颈的小兔子脆弱的喉结，听着对方性感的小嘴不停溢出不成调的呻吟，手下又是快速挤进去几根手指，用力地抽插着淫乱的小穴，把红肿的穴口插得淫水四溅。

“嗯啊啊...丞丞再...摸摸农农...前面也要...丞丞...啊...”

陷入情欲的小兔子已经完全不知道拒绝两个字怎么写了，只知道撒着娇向主人索要更多快感。前端的性器没有被照顾到，兴奋地跳动着吐着前精，陈立农忍不住伸出手，把自己粉色的性器和范丞丞已经勃起的粗硬阴茎握在一起抚慰，范丞丞的肉棒贴上他的时候，他忍不住惊喘出声，好烫！

“嗯...农农你怎么这么乖...”

范丞丞很满意地接受着小兔子有些生涩的撸动抚摸，如果能插进小兔子的嘴巴里就更好了...现在他的嘴巴里面一定很湿，很热...但是又不舍得生病的宝贝太辛苦，今天就勉强忍住不让他给自己口交了吧。

“乖宝宝，是想用前面先射一次，还是想让我直接插进去，把兔兔操射呢？”

软绵绵的小手抚摸着就没了力气，范丞丞摁着陈立农的手继续抚慰两个人的性器，在满脸潮红的小脸旁边问着不正经的问题。

“唔嗯...农农前面...想射...”

“那就先让你用前面射一次，是今天给小病兔的特权哦...”

范丞丞手下用了几分力气，果然效果和小兔子没有什么力道的安慰不一样，小兔子脆弱的分身被范丞丞紧紧掌握在手中，无助地吐着前列腺液，都被范丞丞当做撸动二人性器的润滑剂。有些粗暴的动作让陈立农的下身快要爆炸一样，涨红的性器跳动着表现出射精的征兆，范丞丞见状更是坏心地抠弄着小兔子前端的小孔，这么敏感的地方被攻击，小兔子简直要尖叫出声。

“唔嗯...嗯啊啊啊...好爽...要...要出来...了...”

“宝贝儿...”范丞丞故意贴近陈立农颤抖的兔耳朵，呼出灼热的气息打在上面，压低的声音格外性感低沉。“射出来...然后主人就操你...”

“呜——”

被这话刺激得下腹一紧，陈立农含着眼泪射出了今天第一股精液，点点滴滴喷洒在两个人的小腹上。这边小兔子在高潮快感的刺激下大腿都在发抖，范丞丞却才刚刚开始，范丞丞摸了几把陈立农的精液就涂在自己挺立的肉棒上，两只手扒开柔软的臀肉下压，热烫的龟头就顶在了一张一合的饥渴穴口上。

“农农爽完了该我了吗？”

说罢一个挺身，配合着下压的动作，把自己的肉棒送进了销魂的小穴最深处，毫无规律地在里面横冲直撞，若是普通人被这样操干就要喊痛了，可是淫浪的小兔子穴道内全是敏感点，被这样狠狠地戳弄反而加强了快感，穴壁不停吸搅着范丞丞的肉棒，好像饥渴地叫喊着还不够，还要更加凶狠地操弄它才可以。

“发烧的宝宝...里面...果然...很热，嗯...很湿...烫得我都要射给你了...”

范丞丞一边掐着陈立农的臀肉顶弄小淫穴，一边在陈立农耳边说着挑逗的话，每说一句，还故意操到那个最骚最淫荡的敏感点，把小兔子顶得颤抖着趴在他胸膛垂着耳朵掉眼泪，嘴里断断续续地除了呻吟就是求饶。

“丞丞呜...好难受啊...快射...啊嗯...不想玩了...”

因为生病而体力不支的小兔子在自己射过以后就没有力气迎合范丞丞的发泄了，娇气地哼哼唧唧表示自己不想被操了，但是耐不住全身都是骚浪的敏感点，被随便一弄阴茎就颤颤巍巍地又一次勃起了，想到范丞丞也不知道什么时候才能尽兴，不由得就眼眶红红掉眼泪了。

“农农怎么了，别哭别哭，怎么了宝宝，是丞丞做的不舒服吗？”

范丞丞看见小兔子扑簌扑簌地掉泪，本来以为是爽得，结果越看越不对，吓得赶紧把自己的性器从湿软的后穴抽了出来，慌张地帮小兔子擦眼泪。

“舒服...可是...可是我好累啊呜...我不想做了...”

原来是娇宝宝又娇气地闹小脾气了。

可是他还能怎么办，自己的宠物还得自己宠着呗。但是也不能就这么不上不下地强压下欲望，范丞丞只能揽着小兔子轻言细语地哄。

“农农最乖了，让我操到射好嘛...求求农农了,嗯？农农躺着享受就行了。乖乖就这一次，下次绝对不欺负你了，好吗？我给农农买草莓牛奶，喂给农农喝好不好？”

“那...那好吧...”到底是心软的小兔子，抽搭着搂住范丞丞的脖子，“操我...”

范丞丞计谋得逞，摁住小兔子的细腰一个翻身把人压在身下，把两条修长的腿几乎压到了胸前，猛地挺进去冲刺。原本平息了一些快感的小穴又被狠狠插入，猛烈的摩擦带起了一阵阵痉挛，穴肉都在激烈的抽插间翻了出来。

“坏兔兔，还学会闹脾气不让干了...”范丞丞舔着嘴角眯起眼睛，握着陈立农纤细的脚腕，满意地看着刚刚别别扭扭的小兔子因为他的插弄喷出来更多淫水。

 

“让你这么娇气。嗯？”

“娇得我想一辈子插在里面，干得你说不出反抗的话。”

“真想干死你。”

每说一句话，一巴掌就会甩在小兔子的臀肉上，力道刚刚好能感受到疼痛，又能激起情欲，这时敏感的小兔子就受不了刺激一般收缩一次后穴，好像是还没反应过来一样半眯着溢着水光的下垂眼迷蒙地看着范丞丞，双唇半张着发出破碎的呻吟。

“丞丞...嗯啊啊啊...坏蛋...骗人...啊啊要被干死了...好爽...”

“骗的就是你，小傻兔。”

陈立农抓着范丞丞的小臂，急促地呼吸着，好像溺水的人抓住了最后一块木板一样，范丞丞更加卖力地挺动着胯部，做最后的冲刺，感受着紧紧包裹着自己的穴壁开始不规则地痉挛，要榨出他的精液。红着眼睛狠狠地抽插了几下，滚烫的精液喷射在淫穴深处，射出的力道和滚烫的温度刺激得小兔子又是一阵颤抖淫叫，蜷缩着脚趾也达到了高潮。

范丞丞把自己半软的肉棒从陈立农的后穴抽出来，手指扒开被欺负得红肿穴口让精液可以流出来，淫乱的穴口沾满了白色，还有不少从里面慢慢流淌出来。

“好像射了好多进去。”

丞丞少爷很满意。

“呜...讨厌死了...”

“怎么又掉眼泪了宝宝~”范丞丞一转头，小兔子又是红着眼睛开始掉眼泪，着急的大少爷赶紧把自己的宝贝抱进怀里擦擦小脸，捏捏耳朵，亲亲沾着眼泪的睫毛。

“你骗我...还打我！我还发着烧呢你这么弄我...”

“那是情趣...”

“我不管反正你打疼我了！打疼了还是情趣吗？你看我屁股都红了！”

小兔子不满地想翻身给范丞丞看看自己可怜的小屁股，却被范丞丞拦住了，开玩笑，再看一眼他非得又硬了，再把小兔子操一顿才行。

“我错了我错了！下次绝对不这么用力了！”

下次的事下次再说呗。

“那，那你之前说的全是骗我的嘛...”

“嗯？”

“就是...就是草莓牛奶...”

“买买买！农农你想要啥都买！要草莓牛奶工厂都给你买！”

“......哼。”

 

后记：

第二天小兔子清爽地爬起床，感觉自己的发烧好像彻底好了，好像出出汗真的是有用的嘛。

然后他就看到了身边面色潮红皱着眉头的范丞丞。

摸了摸范丞丞的额头。

陈立农：“......”

“我就觉得会传染啦，都怪你胡闹！”

小兔子边装凶训斥可怜巴巴躺在床上高烧38度的范丞丞，一边忙着帮他换冷敷的毛巾和擦汗。

范丞丞想说，明明是你先强吻我，我才没忍住的，但是一张口就是：

“咳咳咳咳咳...”

“怎么比我还严重哦...范丞丞你好娇弱...”

小兔子担忧地拍着范丞丞的背。

娇弱...丞丞少爷欲哭无泪。陈立农你个坏兔子等着，等我好了，让你知道知道我到底娇不娇弱！

“咳咳咳咳咳咳！！”


End file.
